Forced Love
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: He'd take her and make her his. She couldn't stop him, but can she accept him? Kyouraku Shunsui X Ise Nanao. Rated M for good reason.
1. The Most Dangerous State

**The Most Dangerous State**

"_Nice to meet you Kyouraku-Taichou." The new Vice Captain of the Eighth Division held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Ise Nanao."_

_"Ah, pleasure to meet you." He took her hand, bowed his head, and kissed the soft back of the young woman's hand. "Nanao-chan."_

Their first meeting had been innocent enough for a book-toting secretary and a womanizing drunk. However, time changed them into a stubborn beauty and a lovesick cad. He would want her and she would refuse him and yet they'd somehow manage to conclude the day without incident. But that was about to change...

Kyouraku Shunsui was only mildly drunk, but the buzz was already distorting his senses and the in between zone of soberness and utter drunkenness was the most dangerous and unpredictable of the stages of drinking.

With his office sake stash depleted, he set out into the main lobby in hopes of finding his way to his favorite bar. He found his vice captain reading over some paper work, stopping to sign her signature every now and again.

Ise Nanao looked up when she saw him staggering towards her. "Kyouraku-Taichou?"

"Nanaooochaaan!" His face twisted into a goofy smile.

"Sir, are you alright?" She stood up, pressing a hand against his forehead. She sighed when she smelled his alcohol tainted breath. "Drinking again..."

"My Nanao-chan is so sweet." He giggled, pressing his forehead back against her skin. "She takes good care of her captain..."

Nanao swatted him away and returned to her desk to pick up the documents. "I'm going home sir. If you're leaving as well, hurry and do it so I can lock up."

The captain wondered why she was denying him. All words she had spoken to him sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes in a calm breeze. His Nanao was unspeakably beautiful this evening it seemed. Her ebony black hair had a silky shine to it against the last lit lantern in the office, her lavender eyes glistened behind her glasses, and her petite body moved gracefully and elegantly like the current of a river. He wanted her, and this time he'd have her.

He realized his body's desire as they stood outside the division's main door. Kyouraku watched Nanao lock the stable up for the night, slip the key into her pocket, and walk up two stairs before he ran after her and grabbed onto her wrist. "Nanao..."

"Sir?" She turned her head, only to be ambushed by his lips. The papers in her other hand fell to the floor.

Kyouraku took her into a rough embrace and pressed his mouth against hers, one hand squeezing her taut buttocks while the other rubbed her breast firmly. Her body had never been touched by another, which was obvious, and therefore all the more tempting.

"NO!" Nanao screamed when Kyouraku took a breath, pushing him away with all her strength. He let go and Nanao took the chance to run up the stairs, her hair coming free from the hair clip as she made her escape.

He chased after her, her frantic breathing driving him mad with passion. With a single shunpo he cornered her on the second floor of the dormitories.

"Kyouraku-Taichou!" She pleaded as she ran back the other way, only to trip over her own frantic feet in the process. She fell hard and cried out both in fear and pain, her glasses flying halfway down the hallway and landing with a sharp crack as the lenses broke. She began to crawl, but he had already caught her. He pulled her from the floor, tearing at her Shihakushou as he carried her up to his room. Nanao continued struggling and screaming, but it seemed to be no use.

He kicked open the door to his quarters and threw her down on his bed, promptly straddling her hips. "Nanao-chan..." His lustful voice let her know his intentions. She would be his partner whether she was willing or not.

"PLEASE STOP KYOURAKU-TAICHOU!" Tears were streaming down Nanao's face. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him. He was a pervert, but she was almost certain he'd never force himself on any woman.

He untied her sash and removed her kimono and hakama in two separate single motions. She lay beneath him in her bra and panties and stopped screaming. Poor Nanao had no strength left. She simply cried as his hands removed her undergarments as well.

"You're so beautiful Nanao-chan." He said huskily, leaning his head down and licking over her right teat. The nipple firmed against his tongue and he brought his lips down around the delicate flesh, sucking gently, his unshaven face scratching against her breasts.

Nanao moaned in discomfort, then gasped when he bit down. "Ky-Kyouraku-Taichou!"

"Nanao..." Shunsui breathed softly as he looked up at her face. "My Nanao..." His lips brushed against her neck, up to her cheek, and finally her own lips. He kissed her passionately, dropping his pants to free his loins then lifted her hips and grunted as he forced himself into her tight virgin core.

The vice captain opened her mouth in silent exclamation as he thrust into her body. She felt something snap within her cried as the pressure building in between her legs became almost unbearable. Nanao whimpered each time he rocked his hips inward, deeply grinding himself into her.

Kyouraku established a steady rhythm, taking pleasure in the light bouncing of her breasts and the sweat collecting like dew drops on her body. She panted in time with his thrusting, allowing his hand to slip onto the small of her back as her lower belly burned from the sheer friction of the "love making."

"Nanao-chan..." A low and long sensual groan escaped his mouth as his muscles spasmed. Nanao arched into him as he released within her, filling her with a warm liquid.

The Captain of the Eighth Division collapsed on top of his subordinate, who in turn fainted beneath both the shock of her first orgasm and the weight of the older man.


	2. Impact

**Impact**

Kyouraku Shunsui awoke as the first rays of life slipped in through his window. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning as if it were just another day. He stopped his morning ritual when his arm brushed against the smooth skin of another.

His eyes fell upon a sleeping Nanao, her hair tossed about the pillows and her nipples perked due to the chillness of the morning air. The bed sheets barely covered up to her waist, but the dried blood from last night's activities still clearly visible.

"Nanao-chan…" He said under his breath, his hand reaching out to touch his beloved vice captain's cheek.

She moaned softly, rolling onto her side as he caressed her cheek. "Hnnn..." Nanao's lips parted slightly, a light blush covering her cheeks as her eyes slowly opened. "...Tai... chou...?"

Kyouraku looked as if he could cry as he continued to stroke her cheek and repeat her name. His beautiful Nanao had been taken advantaged of by none other than himself.

"My stomach hurts..." She moaned softly, her left hand traveling down her navel in hopes her touch would heal it.

"Shh, shh." He tried to comfort her, kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright Nanao-chan."

Nanao's arms came up to rest on his hairy chest, somehow finding an odd comfort in the wiry strands attached to warm skin. His large arms wrapped around her petite torso and held her to him as if she were a child. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened the previous evening. The events came flooding back into her memory like a violent torrent and her eyes welled with tears as the realization sank in. Her captain had raped her.

"DON'T!" She screamed suddenly, pushing the unshaven man off of her. Her legs were weak and she stumbled as she left the bed, scrambling to gather the shreds of her clothing. However like her state of mind, they were in pieces and would be almost impossible to sew back together. She sunk to the floor, hiding her face in her hands, and sobbed heavily.

"Nanao-chan..." Kyouraku glided down to her, picking up his pink haori and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nanao-chan..."

Nanao lowered her hands and looked up at her captain in disbelief. How could even think about apologizing? Words wouldn't change what had happened and it wouldn't suppress the overwhelming embarrassment she felt knowing she had become another notch on his sex belt. She wanted to disappear before all of Soul Society knew what had happened.

"I'll call Unohana." He said quietly.

"NO!" She shook her head furiously. "You can't tell anyone!"

Kyouraku's soft brown eyes went wide, unable to be torn from Nanao's face. The fear and anguish that decorated her expression made her appear vulnerable, a side usually never seen, that also enhanced her beauty. In that moment, he wanted her even more than he had last night. Even now, he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

Of course an old proverb reminded him that if you love something, you must let it go. So he didn't stop Nanao from leaving his room. He'd try talking to her later. Right now there was nothing he could do to lessen the impact.


	3. Repercussions

**Repercussions **

It would have been a simple life, he thought. They'd work side by side, then walk home together holding hands. They'd share a single dormitory and be content in sharing a bed as well. She'd cook dinner while he selected the proper sake for the evening. They'd eat while engaging in small talk, she'd laugh at jokes that weren't particularly funny, and he wouldn't remove a loving gaze from her face.

After dinner, she'd be first in the bath, but he'd come in anyway and insist on washing her back for her. In turn, she'd do the same for him and then they'd quietly soak in the tub together. He'd kiss at her neck and glide his fingers tips across her stomach until she melted against him and pleading with him to make love to her.

He'd carry her to their bed, still soaking wet, and lie her down against the feathery mattress. She'd have a small smile on her face as he'd rub her thighs and kiss her breasts. Her hands would travel down his bare chest, admiring the taut muscles that enabled him to be the perfect love maker. A shy hand would stroke his length while she moaned in anticipation.

He'd be gentle with her at first, slowly inserting himself into her body and tenderly rocking his hips forward. Slow gasps would escape her mouth before she cried his name. "Shunsui..."

The Eighth Division Captain's thoughts broke from his fantasy as it was Ukitake Juushirou who was calling for him.

"Shunsui? Hello? Are you alright?" The white haired man waved a hand in front of the other captain's face.

"Oh, it's you Juushirou." He looked up, a bit relieved to see his dear friend. "What is it?"

"I was on my way to Unohana's when I saw the offices were lit up. It's just past dawn and I was wondering what had possessed the hang-over king to come into work early."

He wanted to confide with his comrade, but he had silently sworn to Nanao that he wouldn't tell anyone. He'd have to talk around it. "I fear I've done something horrible, Juushirou."

"You didn't strip and sing karaoke again, did you?" The Thirteenth Captain asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, something far worse than that. I was between sober and drunk when I came onto someone... I woke up this morning with her in my bed and no recollection of what I had done, but I knew what had happened despite."

"God Shunsui, that's... who was it?"

"How could I have forced myself on her…?"

"...Where is she? You brought her to the Fourth Division, right?"

"I tried to, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Shunsui..." Ukitake's eyes went wide. "You didn't let her go off by herself did you?"

Kyouraku wondered why this was such an issue. "Yes...?"

"We have to find her! She's most likely in mental shock! Do you know how many women commit SUICIDE after being assaulted?!" Ukitake was furious with Kyouraku, but his voice gave out into another coughing fit.

"Get to Unohana, Juushirou. I'll find her."

"Shunsui... if anything happens to that woman... her blood is on your hands." A dramatic, yet ironic statement seeing as Ukitake's hands were stained with blood he had just coughed up.

Kyouraku hurried out of the Eighth Division's offices and returned to the dormitories. He checked Nanao's room, but she wasn't there. He checked the break room, but she wasn't there either. He tried the rose garden where he plucked their petals for his flamboyant entrances, but there was so sign of his vice captain.

Where could she have gone?

He thought back to his serene dream-life. He'd watch her sleep against his chest, a hand curled just slightly over his pectorals, and the gentle rhythm of her breathing lulling him to sleep. Life would be simple that way, but unfortunately, such dreams had shattered.


	4. The Abyss

**The Abyss**

Ise Nanao had gone to her room to change into a fresh uniform. She kept Kyouraku's pink floral haori with her just in case she needed a reason to speak with him. She sat by the banks of the small creek that weaved its way through the ninth and eighth divisions. She knew she'd be alone since the sakura and plum trees had finished blossoming and settled into their summer colors and no sound except the wind through the leaves or the babbling brook disturbed her.

"M-Maybe it was an accident..." She told herself as her fingers ran over her captain's haori. Of course, she knew accidents like that don't happen.

Nanao buried her head in the material of the haori, fighting back tears as she inhaled the scent of her captain. She did care for her Kyouraku and swore on her honor as a vice captain she would obediently follow and defend him. For a moment, she wished he had been a complete stranger. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Kyouraku-Taichou..." She whimpered softly into the pink robe.

"NANAO-CHAN!" The echo of a familiar voice reached her ears. "COME OUT NANAO-CHAN!"

"Taichou...?" She answered softly, wondering why the man was looking for her in the first place.

"NANAOOO!" His voice started trailing off. He didn't hear her, nor did she think he had.

Nanao drew her legs up against her chest, wrapping his haori around her like a blanket. She wanted to run to him, but fear kept her from it. She wanted to call his name, but sadness prevented the sound to come out. Soon she couldn't hear his voice anymore, and for that, she was grateful. Yet she longed for someone to come for her.

And someone did.

She didn't even sense anyone's presence until she felt her body lift off the ground and come to rest against soft skin. "Are you injured, Vice Chairwoman?"

"Nemu-san…?" Nanao looked into the expressionless eyes of the Twelfth Division's Vice Captain.

"You're hurt?" She asked again.

"More so emotionally than physically…" Nanao laughed weakly, allowing her arms to cling to the other woman.

Nemu said nothing and walked off carrying Nanao like she was no heavier than a bit of paperwork. She took her to the Twelfth Division's barracks, as a scientifically based division would serve as well as the medical. Though Nemu never was one to be secretive, Nanao could trust that she wouldn't go blabbing it around the Gotei 13 like idle gossip.

"I brought some hot water." Nemu brought in a basin filled with steaming water a few wash clothes. "Do you wish to have assistance in cleaning yourself?"

"No… thank you Nemu-san." Nanao took one of the wash clothes and sighed. "…I don't know how I'll be able to go back to work…"

"You can take a leave of absence." Nemu suggested, taking Nanao's clothes from her as she stripped.

"What good would that do?" The ebony haired woman asked, wincing as she removed her panties. Flecks of blood stained the crotch and try as she may to hide it, Nemu noticed.

"Do you need a tampon?"

Nanao shook her head. "Nemu-san… I… I had intercourse last night and… it wasn't of my own free will…"

"Your captain…?"

"Yes…"

"You should see someone from the Fourth then. A man as large as Kyouraku-Taichou might have severely torn your vagina, even if you weren't taken forcefully." Nemu's blatancy was never absent, no matter what the situation. It was uncomfortable to talk about, but then again it was important to remember that they were just body parts and every man and woman had their own set.

Nanao quietly scrubbed down her body. The hot water felt good against her skin, but the feeling was only temporary. Her abdomen still ached and her mind couldn't be torn away from her captain.

Nemu went to discard Nanao's tattered uniform and left her fellow vice captain to bathe in private. She returned a few minutes later with a fresh Shihakushou and undergarments that hopefully would fit Nanao's rather petite body, along with a bit of medicine to help ease the pain. "Here. There's a pain reliever for any aches you have and a mild sedative to help you sleep. Ask Isane-san if you're unsure about dosages."

"Thank you…" Nanao took the tiny bottles and opened them right away. She took three for the pain and one to get to sleep, then hid the bottles in the pocket of her robes. She dressed half-way, stopping when she had on her kosode and then laid herself down on the cot. "Can I talk to you later about this…?"

"Of course." The other vice captain said as she closed the blinds.

Nanao smiled as Nemu handed her a blanket. "Thank you Nemu-san."

"You're welcome Nanao-san." She gave a light bow and quietly exited the room, giving Nanao a chance to get some rest.


	5. Facing the Day

**Facing the Day**

After twenty-four solid hours of searching for his fallen vice captain, Kyouraku Shunsui was beginning to assume the worst. No one had heard or seen Ise Nanao in all that time and if anyone had, they weren't coming forward.

But Nanao had safely recuperating at the Twelfth Division's offices and was on her way home. She wouldn't go to work though, and she'd do her best to avoid her captain. Although running from a problem is always a bad idea, in situations like this, Nanao decided it would be in her division's best interests if there was some space between her and Kyouraku.

"_I could go to the human world for a while…" _Nanao thought as she packed a few of her belongings. She paused when she realized she still had his gaudy pink haori in her possession. She held the material tightly for a moment and let her mind devise a plan. _"I could do some much needed training… and not have to be swamped by paperwork…"_

A noise outside in the hallway snapped her attention back on being cautious. She was certain her reiatsu was well masked so he wouldn't know she was there.

Of course he was more talented than she gave him credit for. The sliding door whisked open and the unshaven captain burst in. "Nanao-chan!"

Professionalism told her to maintain her secretarial composure. Instinct told her to run. Given her recent experience relying on professionalism, she chose instinct and darted towards the window.

She barely got her feet off the ground when he suddenly blocked her escape. Each time she'd turn for the other direction, he'd use shunpo and prevent it. "Nanao, please! Calm down and listen to me!"

"No!" She leapt passed his right side and prayed she'd make out the window on the opposite wall.

It was of no use. She jumped right into his arms.

She wanted to scream, but her voice whimpered instead. "T-Taichou… p-please let me go…"

For once, he listened to her. He gently sat her down on her feet and kept himself at a distance. He stood there, watching her cry into his pink haori, which he had completely forgotten about. She clung to the robe for dear life as her trembling knees gave way and she fell at his feet.

Nanao continued crying as he knelt down in front of her. "H-How could you…? I trusted you…! So why?! Why couldn't... you have just... _waited_ for me...?"

Kyouraku was taken aback by such words. She was waiting, no, saving herself for him? Ise Nanao who up until this point had never given him any indication of there ever being a chance for a relationship beyond their ranks and paperwork. She loved him so much that she didn't want to do anything to compromise her feelings for him?

"I just... I just wanted to be with you..." She admitted, letting her defenses fall. "Now how can I face you...? I don't know how things can ever go back to normal..."

The Captain of the Eighth Division couldn't help but smile and took his Nanao's lips in a kiss. "We change what 'normal' is."

"Taichou... don't..." Nanao cried softly, yet didn't refuse the man's kisses.

"I love you Nanao-chan." He whispered into her ear. "I love you so, so much."

For some reason all her fears had disappeared as he repeated the sentiment. Nanao decided she wanted to run only if he'd pursue her. It was a most unusual feeling, but a welcomed one. In time, perhaps she could express those words as easily as he did, but that day was still too far ahead to be seen. All Nanao knew was that she didn't have to be afraid of him and she didn't have to force her love... even though he had forced his.

_Owari_

* * *

**Author Commentary**

This fic was tricky to think up an ending for. I didn't want to do the whole 'dramatic' and 'cliche' type story involving an attempted suicide or unplanned pregnancy. No, it just didn't seem quite right for these two so I just decided that the ending would be 'OK'. Cuz really, that's unexpected. Hope ya liked it an' please review! I don't get any better without yer guidance ya know!


End file.
